Jason Scott-Harris Childhood Trilogy Jan 09
Jason scott-harris’s childhood prequal in my story, I was thinking today about Jason, going to college, and how he would feel on a campus like this with people walking between classes. they would have transports between classes and buildings but most students would still tend to walk and Jason for sure would walk entirely, but walking among a croud of giants would scare him, just as he wasn’t comfortable with it in Paragangia. so that time when he was first on the Home Station would surely evoke memories of being on campus in crowuds of adult students and being 10 years old and small and taking classes with people much older than himself. at first they might let him homeschool, and for skill classes they might let him homeschool, but after a point he would have to go to classs and learn how to interact properly in a classroom. I would love to write a book about Jason as a 10 year old college student taking classes, and finding his way around campus and feeling like he’s in a croud of giants. I reallyw ant to do a backstory about Jason, a complete Character Driven Novel about his youth. maybe starting from the time he discovers Derreck on the internet, and moving on through their correspondance, and his finishing up his highschool requirements, doing the last three years in two months time because he really wants to go to ohio and learn from Derreck, and while he is doing that his mother is away painting a mural or something, so hes got a month or so lefts of work on his highschool before he tells her, although he does mention it to her in passing, and that he is studying dreams and has found a mentor at a school in Ohio. in ohio he would spend time on the beach and sometimes talk to people on the beach, and he would study outside with books and a laptop and such. it’s not a private beach exactly but it’s more a neighborhood beach only people who live in the general vicinity can use the beach, and they are very strick about ecology and keeping the beach in it’s natural state. Jason is very spoiled as his mother has basically allowed him to raise and educate himself and there was no need to limit him because he was thriving, but in the move to Ohio everything changes, and when Derreck joins the family, everything changes even more. he has to compete with his mother for Derreck’s time at night, since to do dream training they had to be physically touching. so basically Derreck would have to sleep shifts with Jason to do dream training and with Gloria to make their marriage work. Gloria has always been just a background character, it’s hard for me to pull her into the foreground. there’s a lack of women in my story, so I think I will make the other characters in this mostly women. Jason has been surrounded by women all his life until Derreck, he’s never had a man around, he has Gloria and her mother (his grandmother, who lives nearby and watches over him when mom is away painting) and various other femail relatives. he also has a variety of pets, several at a time, but when he gets a new one it is always something different. before he discovers dreams and Anthroplology and retrotech, he wants to study ocein life and so he studies the animas and plants of his native florida in extreme detail as well as many other plants and animals, and when he was little he was already learning some, so he learns to read at age three, and by age 4 is an expert in marine life and he wants to go and live under the water and wishes he could breath under water, and he learns there are technologies for this and aliens who can naturally do it, and he learns about the unchosen while he is studying aquatic creatures, although the publically available information would be quite limited, but it would be found in his study of mythology, not in his study of biology.or perhaps it would be mentioned in the records of Sherman hawthorn Sr.’s early work. so he might find it in serval difernat sources, and that might be what leads him to be interested in Homeworld, and he might actually visit homeworld before his field study briefly. Gloria is still good friends with a woman from homeworld. the woman she is friends with who would be sorta like an aunt to Jason would be the current Chosen one. I’m still not sure if Jason is a chosen one or just called to become the father of the chosen one. but basically, the unchosen are choosing at an increasing rate. I think Jason is chosen, and this chosen one would have supervised his birth, but she’s not Paragangian (although if she was, she would also be Paragan, meaning Desmond did not Have to be the leader, she could have been. she is older than Desmond, ummmm….Desmond was the grandchild of Paragan, the child of a daughter born late in Paragan’s life, but Desmond would have had siblings I think. LDS families tend to have lots of kids. so there would be aunts and uncles of Jason on homeworld. it would make him very uncomfortable to be taken in as family by them I think. Jason’s homeworld feildstudy would be another story, and his mexico field study would also be another story. so, here I have a trilogy of Jason in his youth prequals book one starts when Jason is 6 or 7, (same age Anton is when they meet) and has been studying dreaming, meets Derreck and decides to go to Ohio. they meet Derreck, build relationships and decide to become a family. Gloria explain their history without lying but do not tell Jason who he is or what happened. they spend the summer together in florida, and Jason begans his practical study of dreaming with Derreck. Gloria and Derreck marry after the summer, they move to Ohio Jason still homeschools at first, and when he is ten he starts going to campus for classes, which is terrifying and Derreck has to help him a lot. Jason doesn’t like Ohio and doesn’t like college but he stays with both because he loves Derreck and loves anthropology retrotech and dream science. during this time he flies the aircar a lot, and it becomes an escape for him. ???? how will Jason learn to cope with this situation? he decides his whole life is just a field study with no cosequences, and he decides to not involve imself but just interact with the other people as actors, to play the game, go through the motions. book two Jason Scott-Harris goes to Home world for field study, and is faced with the gospel and it terrifies him, but he also enjoys learning about the people and theire way of life and as much as he tries to avoid it, it becomes a part of him, as they know it will. this book will tell about how Jason came to be the way his is relative to the church in Destiny of dreams, but it will also present the LDS colony and what life is like there, and the culture of the unchosen, book three this book will show the history of Jason’s EMS relationships, and will show the culture of EMS and of blue destiny mexico planet, and I will do research about Spanish language and Mexican history and culture before I write it. together these three are a complete story of his childhood, and bring the reader up to where we begain in Destiny of Dreams. they would have to be published after both destiny of dreams and Homeworld, but mostly, after homeworld because there would be spoilers for homeworld in this.